


Anatomy Park

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot Collection, Smut, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Rick shrinks Morty and stuffs him inside an old bearded hobo, then ultimately gets distracted by your hands-on Christmas gift.





	Anatomy Park

"L-listen, Morty," Rick pleaded, "Pirates of the Pancreas is the best attraction in that damn park and you know it! E-everyone knows it!"

A knock on the door prevented him from hearing whatever nonsense Morty had replied with as he removed the headset and let it hang on his neck before opening the door slightly to peek and see who was behind it. You smiled seductively at him, playing with the strings of your short silk black dressing gown. He returned your smile with his own, pushing the microphone of the headset up to his lips.

"O-oh shit, Morty," Rick burped, "I-I'm losing control of the headset, I--I think it's broken. _Shhhhh -_ Oh no, Morty, you - you're breaking up!"

He switched off the headset and pulled it from his neck, tossing it onto one of the work surfaces in the garage. 

"What was that for?" You asked, unable to see much through the little gap he'd made.

"Oh, uh, nothing sweetie. Did your Daddy's human holiday scare you so much that you had to come and fuck your Grandpa to feel better?" 

You'd gotten used to Rick's weird humour and his way of saying things, so you just rolled your eyes at his words. You harshly pushed the door, catching Rick by surprise and he fell backwards, falling slightly onto the hairy leg of a homeless man. You had your hands on your hips, staring at Rick with an intense look, forcing him to explain himself.

"Look - look." Rick groaned, "I used his organs to create a super efficient amusement park. It's inside of him and Morty may or may not be inside him right now."

You untied your robe and shrugged it off of your shoulders, letting it pool around your feet on the ground. A simple thick Red ribbon had been tied around your body, just covering your pussy and your breasts, a big bow holding it all together by your stomach. Rick swallowed, staring star-struck at the pleasing sight. He came closer to you, as if you were both magnets, his large hands finding themselves glued to your ass. 

"Now, now, Rick," You huffed, removing his hands from you, "You turn that headset back on and make sure my brother is safe or you won't get your Christmas present..."

Rick groaned in frustration like a stroppy teenager who'd just been told to wash the dishes. He stormed over to pick up the headset again, pulling them onto his head roughly and turning them on. The things he does for joys of sex, he wondered to himself as he heard Morty's nervous voice calling his name.

"Yes, dipshit, I got it back online." Rick growled, sitting on the chair behind him. 

"O-oh, Rick! I thought I was gonna' get lost, I would n-never get to see Jessica again!"

"Yeah, yeah, Morty, just hurry up and - and take the tour of anatomy park, so I can know whether or not it's successful." Rick began to shout, put his voice became quieter as you dropped to your knees in front of him, a cheeky smirk on your face.

"Rick, I-I don't know if it's a good thing to invest in, you know, not many people can visit and stuf - oh shit! Rick, we have a major problem! There's bacteria everywhere! What's happening out there?"

"Uh, Morty," Rick hummed, his eyes closed in ecstasy as he felt your tongue run up and down his shaft. "Everything's a--ll good in the hood out here. A--ll good, heh."

His trousers drooped by his ankles, along with his underwear, and you were on the floor between his legs, dressed only in a simple ribbon. A long echoing beeping noise could be heard around you and Rick opened his eyes, staring at the heart monitor next to his now dead organ park. Yet, the noise egged you on and you took his cock in your mouth, your tongue swirling gently around the tip, teasing him.

"Morty - fuck - Reuben is dead. You a-and the others haven't got long before - before his organs deteriorate, you've gotta' get outta' there!" Rick struggled to hold back his moans as he spoke, running his hand through your hair.

He begun to pull on your hair as a reflex to stop himself from moaning as he and Morty conversed through the headset. Rick tried his best to stay level-headed when speaking, attempting to explain that they needed to get to the nipple so they could escape. You started to pump his cock with one hand, gaining speed whilst your head bobbed up and down, taking him in your mouth at the same time. You could feel his dick start to pulsate, pre-cum drizzling out on a mass scale.

"O-okay, Morty, I'll deal with it. Tell me when you're at the nipple." Rick ordered then quickly shut off the headset in time to scream 'fuck' as he ejaculated into your mouth.

You swallowed his thick salty cum, opening your mouth to show him you'd taken it all.

"Am I a good Christmas present, grandpa Rick?" You giggled.


End file.
